Costumes, Shinigami, magic Oh my!
by Firehedgehog
Summary: This is my Halloween one-shot for Rockbane and mine challenge fic. A bored Aizen is a scary Aizen, especially when he watches Buffy Halloween episodes. Now Ichigo is his costume, and Rukia has to figure out how to fix this. Warning Mpreg, no Yaoi


I don't own anything but the fic and anything original, everything else is owned by someone in japan.

This is for the Halloween one-shot challenge created by Rockbane and myself, hopefully many people join the challenge.

Costumes, Shinigami, magic.. Oh my!

By: Firehedgehog

There was only so much plotting one could do, and since there was nothing happening for a few months Aizen decided he had to do something before he went stir crazy. Heck, he'd actually been playing Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness obsessively he was so bored.

For some reason no one would marry his character in the game though.

He tapped his long fingers on the arm of his chair, then a rather wicked smile spread across his face.

Yes.... it would be chaotic, amusing to watch... and if he used just enough power...

What fun.

OoOoO

"No."

"Please, come on Ichigo," Rukia begged.

"No, and I mean it," Ichigo protested, trying to escape his friends grasp.

"But I've never been on earth for Halloween before, it sounds fun," Rukia said, acting very out of her usual character, she'd been like this since she'd seen some kid buy a Rabbit Halloween costume from a store.

Then she went a 180 and an evil smirk appeared on her face, her eyes gleamed with the power of female glee. Of course, he also found himself tied up and dragged from the clinic and towards the mall.

"I said no and I mean it!" he yelled, after that he was gagged.

Where was a hollow attack when you needed one?

OoOoO

A loud groan filled the air, grumbling everyone pushed the winnings towards the winner.

"Heh heh heh," A bird like Hollow cackled.

It was the 50th Hollow Halloween Poker match of hell, and it looked like he woudl eb walking away with the most souls this year.

OoOoO

Ichigo would deny that he whimpered and cried as he was forced to try on costumes, or that he tried to hide in a corner when Rukia found the 'perfect' one.

"Damn you..." Ichigo swore as Rukia actually used a spell to keep him from taking off the costume, he really had to figure out how she'd done that.

"Trick or Treating here we come!" Rukia said eyes shining.

Of Course, Rukia was wearing a pink bunny costume.

OoOoO

"Where's the boss?" Grimmjow wondered, he couldn't find the man anywhere.

If he had actually looked closer at Aizens desk, he would have noticed the drawing of a weird statue from some American show called Buffy the vampire slayer.

OoOoO

Chad blinked, and then blinked again. It wasn't everyday they saw Rukia drag Ichigo around town, well... other then on the way to training.

Rukia was dressed in a pink bunny costume, she even had her face painted.

Adorable to look at in fact.

Now Ichigo, who looked like he was crying was dressed as Duo Maxwell from Gundam wing, Unfortunately for him Rukia had been reading yaoi fanfics and came across Mpreg... so Ichigo was a rather pregnant Duo.

Fearing for his Sanity, and his sixth sense screaming Danger danger he turned around and decided to stay home tonight.

OoOoO

When Orihime saw them, she squealed in joy and glomped onto Ichigo, the tied up teen twitched and wished his eyes would stop itching from the purple contacts he was forced to wear.

"I can't believe it, you have Ichigo dressed as Duo from that fanfic..." Orihime said, somehow swinging the teen about as if he weighed nothing.

"..." Ichigo said through his gag, he mentally added Rukia and Orihime to his kill list.

"Oh my goodness, you even have him dressed like in the fic, where he's five months pregnant!" Orihime cheered.

"I can't wait for the next update, the preview mentioned Heero would finally meet some of Duos long lost family, I still can't believe the author made him a kitsune," Rukia replied.

"Well they had to explain the male pregnancy somehow," Orihime said.

Whoever wrote the fic would be added third place.

OoOoO

It was a bust, a bust that was saturated with chaos energy.

It was perfect.

It was divine.

He only wished he could catch it on video.

Ah well, as soon as he finished the spell he'd sit back and watch the fun.

Smirking Aizen began to chant and focussed his energy on his goal of the day.

OoOoO

"Trick of treat," Ichigo said in a monotone voice, he had been untied to trick or treat, but was only allowed to get candy. If he tried to escape, shudder... Rukia had promised that if he tried to escape he'd find himself being forced to read Yaoi.

"Hurry up Ichigo, we still have a lot of houses to hit before we head home," Rukia called, turning he twitched for she was already three houses ahead of him.

She was also on a sugar high.

Grumbling, he started after her wishing that she had chosen a way different less bulky costume, say a non-pregnant costume.

Suddenly a chill went through him, his head snapped up to look at the darkening sky.

"What the heck," he said, as waves of energy seemed to cover the sky. Then he was very dizzy, Ichigo blinked and felt him begin to slip to the ground.

As darkness grabbed him into its embrace, the orange haired teen wondered if this was Aizens doing.

OoOoO

The ground was cold, very cold, Wincing slightly he sat up, thankfully Duo found that whatever reason he'd fallen that he had been on his side. He did not want to think of what could have happened if he'd damaged his stomach where his Kits were growing.

Kits... he hadn't been able to tell Heero yet about his discover that he was carrying more then one.

Actually he should have realized, after all he was a Kitsune demon and he himself had been of four kits.

He really hopes Heero would be okay with this, Heero had only been a bit freaked by his lovers non human status and the shock of pregnancy.

"Where the heck am I?"Duo asked himself looking around, it looked like Earth, Japan if he guessed right. But there were strange creatures running about, and... was that a bunny girl?

OoOoO

Rukia blinked, for Halloween she had dressed as a Bunny version of herself. Just moments ago she had blacked out, when she woke up she had found herself as a bunny-girl. And where the heck did the skimpy clothing come from?

'Wait, if I became my costume in this weird way, what about Ichigo?' she thought, her eyes widening she spun around her jaw dropping.

She had to resist squealing in fan girl joy, pulling himself off the ground was Duo Maxwelll... the Duo Maxwell from the fanfic. She hoped he knew he was Ichigo... well... almost.

Ichigo was straight as straight, even if his hollow half could be rather perverted.

She was never going to tell anyone what happened, and was so glad the strawberry head didn't remember what his other half did.

"Um... Hello?" she asked walking over, a bit nervously. While she was a fangirl, this was Duo Maxwell and in the fanfic he was actually a Kitsune and pregnant.

A head spun around, long braid swinging like a long tail, violet eyes stared at her the pupils split.

"Where the fuck am I!" Duo demanded angrily, he definitely wasn't Ichigo.

Rukia gulped, and began to talk very fast on what little she knew was going on.

OoOoO

Duo reminded himself that he must not kill the Bunny Girl, or Rukia as she introduced herself.

He was pissed, Hormonal, and the blasted Kits were pressing on his bladder.

Worse, if what Rukia was saying was true, which he had a bad feeling she was telling the truth. Then This was not his dimension, and someone had dressed up as him and been forced to become him.

Stressful, very stressful.

He was so closed to taking his true form and tearing whoever had done this to ground meat, also finding a way to get home and get this Ichigo's body back to normal.

"Take me to the nearest bathroom now," Duo demanded, ignoring the chaos around him, his bladder needed release now.

"What!" Rukia said shocked, the pregnant teen stared at her and the stare turned into a glare of death Heero would have been proud of.

"I need to pee, the kits are bounding off my bladder... take me to the nearest bathroom," he hissed, usually he wouldn't be so nasty sounding, but his bladder felt like it would burst.

"Right, this way,' Rukia said blushing deeply.

OoOoO

Rukia blushed as Duo came out of the bathroom, looking much better. She was in much shock, the Duo Ichigo had become from the fic.. Had actually become actually pregnant.

As one of the reviewers from the fanfic had said, wicked.

He gave her a strange look as he straightened his clothing, and she realized that she was giggling evilly. Nervously she twiddled with her Bunny ears, she had looked into a mirror and realized she was Kawaii... Nevermind this was probably some evil plot.

"You said there was a weird wave of energy, do you know where it could have come from? I would like to get home as soon as possible," Duo asked frowning, he rubbed his stomach in agitation.

"Well... there might be a place we can check," Rukia said, and really wished that the other Shinigami in the area hadn't dressed up also for tonight. She had no idea what they had dressed as either, just that they had.

"Lead the way Rukia-Usagi," Duo said.

OoOoO

Two people hid in the bushes, one was definitely a bunny-girl, the clothing making her look like one of those fantasy calenders aimed towards men. The other was a long haired braided teen in black priest clothing, he was also obviously pregnant.

"What's with the weird statue surrounded by an energy shield?" Duo whispered to his companion.

"I think it's what's done this too us, it seem's familiar for some reason," She replied with a frown.

"Hmm.. Magic, tech usually works against it," Duo said, a wicked gleam across his face.

"Where the heck did you get that!" Rukia whispered shocked, for Duo was holding a grenade.. That hadn't been part of his costume. Wait, this was Duo Maxwell she was thinking of, and a Kitsune to boot.

"Don't answer, I don't want to know," she mumbled.

"It will just blow up in your face," a voice said, both hissed quiet at the voice, then froze as they realized neither of them had spoken.

"Unko (1)" Rukia swore, for standing there was an all too amused Aizen.

"What a potty mouth," Aizen tisked towards her, he stared at the pregnant teen before he began to laugh.

"This to too good, Kurasaki was changed also.. And in a form that will definitely not help him," Aizen smirked.

"Great a nutso, why do these guys always seem to find me," Duo grumbled.

Rukia leapt forward intent on combat, but actually tripped, not quite use to her new body.

Duo winced now that looked painful, doubly so for the face skid.

Aizen turned to the violet eyed teen, Duo barely had a chance to breath.

"..." he said in shock as hs body was thrown across the area, he landed heavily hsi eyes widened in fear as he almost landed on his stomach.

'That bastard almost killed my kits' Duo thought, fear left him and rage engulfed him.

Duo stood and his eyes gleamed red, he turned and looked at the fallen Shinigami who actually seemed to realize something was off.

"You stupid Ningen (2), you could have killed my kits, and worse you dragged me to this freaking dimension," Duo snarled angrily, he was beyond reason now.

Aizen took a step back as energy crackled around the enraged Kitsune, then in totally engulfed him. Then, as if a switch had been turned off it vanished.

Standing there, was something definitely not Duo or Ichigo.

"Woah," Rukia drooled as she got to her feet, drool coming down the end of her lip.

The person there stood at least seven feet, not counting a few centrametres or so. He wore a Kimono of silk of great value, shades of white, blue and purples. His face was noble to say the least, with beautiful slit golden eyes under long eyelashes. His skin was naturally pale, and his hair was a gleaming silver as it slipped down his back to stop just before the ground. Two silvery fox ears slipped out the top of his head, and a single fox tail could be seen from his behind.

He was also pregnant, yup.. Still Ichigo/Duo, but very very hot and drool worthy.

"Duo," she said in relief.

"Rukia-Usagi," he replied in his all too deep handsome voice.

'Yummy' was her main thought sadly.

"What is this," Aizen hissed.

"By the way, you hit me right beside the damn shielded statue, I bet if destroyed this is reversed,' the kitsune smirked, and held up a clawed hand.

"No..!" Aizen protested, Duo smirked, and the claws went down. Shattering the shield, and the statue crumbling under the force of the clawed hands.

The world seemed to explode, and everything went dark.

OoOoO

Ichigo woke up with a huge headache, he felt extremely tired and someone was checking his temperature.

"Rukia.." he whispered as he opened his eyes, Rukia smiled wanly. She was out of her costume, and he realized he was in a bed at the clinic.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get up Lazy," Rukia said, she looked rather nervous and Ichigo had some rather crazy memories that were rather confused from Halloween.

"How long?" he asked.

"Its been two days since Halloween, you were to close to the energy released," she replied.

"Crap," he said, that wasn't good. He tried to get up but couldn't, his eyes widened as several things came to his realizations.

His stomach was rather extended and he could feel motion in it, his ears seemed to be on top of his head, his tail.. What the heck was being crush under him.

Gulping eh stared at the other shinigami.

"Er.. The spell could create but couldn't destroy new life, because of that.. It couldn't change your body back to normal," Rukia said, looking ready to run in case he attacked.

Ichigo whimpered, he was straight dammit... he didn't want to be pregnant.

He was not looking forward to the next several months till the babies.. Er.. Kits were born.

Now time to panic like crazy, then he hoped he would be able to shape shift like Kitsunes were suppose to be able to.

END

Please tell me if I should continue

1) Unko- shit, faeces: feces

2) Ningen- Human


End file.
